


Satin bed sheets

by Pocketfulofshit



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blow Jobs, Im tired, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, Tree Bros, college boys, i wrote this at 3am get over it, im kinda confusing?, it's kinda confusing?, jared isn't in it much :(, life is kinda confusing?, some cute fluff, wtf someone stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketfulofshit/pseuds/Pocketfulofshit
Summary: "I believe people are either here to forget or for a sloppy hook up." Connor sipped his drink."And which one are you here for? ""Mostly the forgetting part, but if an opportunity comes for the other, than I'm down for it." Connor chuckled humorlessly."Oh.. heh yah" Evans face lit up as he gulped more of the golden liquid.





	Satin bed sheets

College was, to say the least, a bore for Connor Murphy. Though Connor didn't come off as a smart kid in high school, considering he skipped classes, he was in fact very bright. Connor was just very misunderstood. Come to think of it if Connor had to have one word to describe himself it would be misunderstood. But that sounded like it was coming from a fourteen year old boy on Tumblr.... maybe miscalculated or blurred? Blurred sounded right. Connor was just very blurred. 

So as college rolled on, relationships stirred, and life continued, Connor floated along. He still got good grades and even somewhat got along with his roommate, but nothing felt stable. He wanted to feel like he had a reason to hold on. When things got dark senior year of high school, his relationship with Zoe kept him anchored down. Re kindling his friendship with his sister was one of the smartest things he'd done in his life. It definitely wasn't easy at first. Their relationship was still mixed with glares and stubborn lonely nights, but at least they had cozy movies and secrets under couch cushion forts. Things were getting better and that's what counted. 

But now Zoe was in some fancy Oregon college far away from Connor. So Connor was alone without anyone. And when Connor felt alone he made mistakes. And when Connor wanted to make mistakes he either got high or drunk. 

Which brings Connor to tonight. 

He was sitting at the local gay bar with bloodshot eyes and messed up hair as he ordered another drink. It has been a long day and he was prepared to drink away all his problems when he caught the eye of a boy about his age on the other side of the bar. His blonde hair was frazzled at the tips, he had a baby powder blue plaid shirt thrown over a white T, his eyes shot out and he seemed to have an unspoken kindness about him. He was absolutely gorgeous. 

When Connor finally realized he was staring, a shorter boy beside the other popped up glaring at Connor. He made eye contact and slung an arm around the blonde seeming to mock Connor. Immediately he darted his eyes back to his beverage with his cheeks lighting up. Connor was caught staring at a boy with his boyfriend just over his shoulder. He always seemed to mess things up, apparently even looking at someone cute was hazardous to him. Now seemed like a good time to drink. 

He picked up his bubbling beer and brought it to his lips when he felt a rush of cold air behind him. He turned around as he saw the baby blue boy drunkly swinging his hips behind Connor seeming to invite him to dance. Why couldn't Connor get drunk god dammit? 

With Connor trying to forget his discarded beverage he followed the boy up to the empty dance floor. The taller looked around for the boyfriend, but not seeing him, Connor immediately took in the sight before him. The boys eyelids were heavy and his hair was messed up. The boys lips were slightly parted (perfect for Connor to slip his tongue in) and his sleeves rolled up to reveal some muscle. Connors lips twitched into a smirk.

Connor slid his arms loosely around the blondes hips. Suddenly the boys eyes flicked up to Connors. He seemed almost nervous? Anxious? A minute ago the boy stood proud and confident, yes very drunk but that was beside the point. A newfound concern grew on Connor as he studied the boys facial features. The boy detached himself from his grip, all while twitching and looking frantically around the room. 

" I um I'm- wow I'm sorry that was..: you probably didn't even want to do that and than I just came over and... wow okay um- I'm gonna... yahimgonnagoandjustleaveyoualonenowbye" the boy muttered while gripping his hair and rushing off to the bathroom as if he was trying to escape some horrible nightmare. 

Connor, without thinking, rushed after him. When he opened the door he found a shaking sobbing mess huddled in the corner of the dented bathroom stall door. Shit... maybe Connor shouldn't have come and just let him deal with the stuff on his own... but he just looked so scared? Gahd how he wished he new how to deal with problems that weren't his own. Well come to think of it he didn't know- nevermind. Connor waved away his thoughts focusing his mind on the task at hand. 

Slowly and carefully he moved towards the boy trying to make each step count in case the other was to get frightened. The brunette crouched down in front of him rubbing small circles into his back as he mumbled. " I'm sorry I- er I'm not good with these kinds of things but just know that you didn't do anything wron- " Connor was interrupted by the other boy making extravagant hand motions, signaling counting and taking breathes.. oh! He wanted Connor to count in and out. He could do this.

" in for five, one two three four five, hold for seven, one two three four five six seven, and let go for eight, one two three four five six seven eight.. " Connor gently spoke, continuing to rub tiny circles on the other boys back. He glanced a crooked smile, wiping the tears and snot remains from his face. " thank you.. for uhm this? Not a lot of people would have helped and that was justareallycoolthingtodo. " the dusty blonde took a deep breathe. " thank you. " 

" you don't have to mention it, it's cool like seriously. " Connor tilted his head and upturned his slips slightly, hoping this was how you were supposed to smile. That seemed to make the other boy chuckle to himself, but his eyes going wide immediately after. 

"Oh shit that was like really rude I'm uh.. crap I shouldn't have laughed at-" seeing the confused look Connor was giving Evan he sighed. " I need a beer " Connor chuckled slightly at that. " I can help with that case, common " he stated, wrapping his long fingers are the boys wrist. 

As Connor dragged him out of the bathroom a thought struck his mind. " I never caught your name. " the boy seemed to blush at that, taking a seat at the bar stool. " My name is Evan " he seemed to say brightly after just having a panic attack in the bathroom. Evan held out his hand. 

Connor looked at him amused. He looked like an Evan. " I'm Connor. Murphy. Uh Connor Murphy " he stated very matter of fact, stirring the straw in his drink. Connor lifted his hand up and motioned for another drink. The waiter nodded and headed to work. The brunette turned to look at Evan and saw he was smiling faintly at the ground. "Something interesting down there? "Connor questioned. 

Evans head jerked up embarrassed. " sorry, I was just thinking about the uh bathroom? I'm really sorry about that. You didn't have to help. I guess the alcohol just seemed to wear off on that moment and everyone seemed like they were staring at me and the room was getting really hot and I couldn't breathe and-" Evan took a deep breathe, his eyes dilating. " well you get the point. Im just a really light drinker I guess? " he smiled slightly at Connor before dropping his gaze to the beer the waiter had recently handed him. The taller of the two nodded, putting his chin in his hands and scrunching up his nose at Evan. "Hey there's nothing wrong with that. You sure your okay with this beer? If you don't wanna get all tipsy again you don't have to." Connor gently suggested. 

"Getting drunk again sounds great, I don't have to worry about ev-every little move I make.. I don't have to be so concerned with having fun." Evan shrugged slightly before taking a big sip from the glass. Connor hummed in agreement. "I believe that's why half the people are here, either that or for a sloppy hookup." 

"And which one are you here for? " 

"Mostly the forgetting part, but if an opportunity comes for the other, than I'm down for it." Connor chuckled humorlessly. 

"Oh.. heh yah" Evans face lit up as he gulped more of the golden liquid. 

A warm buzzing sensation filled Evan after his fifth beer. He hummed happily, rocking back and forth on the luminous paneled floors. For once in his life it felt like no one was staring at him, and if they were it was because of his outrageous dance moves.

Connors hand flipped onto Evans waist again, catching the smaller boy in one swift movement. Connor wasn't drunk, but he definitely wasn't sober either. When he was drunk or ehem... tipsy? Everything seemed to move by in phases. First, Connor caught Evan from slipping to the ground. Next, Connor and Evan shared a long glance before Connor closed the space between them. Third, Evan whispered something hotly into Connor's ear, he didn't remember what it was but he got the gist. And now, Connor and Evan were back at the brunettes apartment, with Evan humming some white stripes song that was playing at the bar. 

As Connor fumbled with his keys to his room he couldn't help but think about how crazy this all was. An hour ago he was helping this man come over an anxiety attack, and now the boy hummed and rocked on his heals, most likely ready to do god knows what with Connor. It was fascinating how he could go from a frazzled crying heap, to a confident joyful person. Alcohol really was a funny thing. 

When Connor pushed back to the door, Evan ran (more like stumbled) in , examining the other boys apartment. Connor watched the boy, leaning against his doorframe, with a certain playfulness tugging at his lips. The dusty blonde turned his head to Connor once he was done inspecting the room. Without a second to waste, Evan went on his tip toes kissing Connor on the lips. Before Connor could reject, Evan slurred " doont worry, you've g-got my consent. I like to w-write little notes on my arms and wheen me-I was sober I wrote thiss," Evan pulled up his sleeve to reveal a little note on his arm saying ' let yourself have some fun Evan, you've got my permission '. 

Connor couldn't help but think the little notes scattered along the boy were cute, but he couldn't help but wonder how far those notes went. Though the note didn't specifically say ' have sex with a bipolar sleep deprived collage student ', it said enough. The brunette stared into the others hooded eyes and kissed him forcefully, smiling to himself at the submissiveness.

The two stood like that together, with Connor pinning Evans wrist to the door and each exploring each other's mouths. It was magical, Connor thought to himself. Usually he would only be allowed a small kiss at the end of a sloppy hook up. Yes, they always would kiss during, but this kind of kiss left Connor inexperienced. It was different. And somehow it meant more. 

Connor needed more of Evan, he needed to see more of him, to touch more of him. Quickly and without warning he worked his fingers wildly at unbuttoning the blondes throw over. Once the shirt was off he admired the boy below him. Evan squirmed a little at being the center of attention, and Connor worried his anxiety was coming back. Quickly he brought Evan over to the bed and reattached their lips hoping to help the boy overcome whatever demons he was fighting. Evan brought his hands around Connors neck and wrapped a leg around his waist wanting to be closer to the brunette. 

Connor felt the smaller boy bring his lips to his ear "I doon thinks it's fair that ii donn have a shirt on an you do.." he whispered steamily. Connor pulled away and lifted his shirt up " we'll have to change that than huh? "

Evan seemed to giggle at that and brought Connors shirt up over his head. The now shirtless boys reattached themselves, Connor pressing little delights into the shorter boys neck and Evan massaging Connors thigh. They both could feel each other's growing bulge, painfully rubbing together. The blonde departed looking at Connor in his drunken haze, the boys lips were swollen and his face was flushed. Evan darted his eyes down to Connors bulge and than back up to him, Connor, seeming to understand, nodded granting permission. 

Evan parted his lips in preparation and unzipped Connors pants bringing them down knee length. Quickly the boy slipped his hand under his underwear and gave the head a tight little squeeze before bringing down the rest of the cloth separating him from pleasure. Evan curiously took the member between his lips and began to suck the tip. He slid his tongue under the head, making Connors hips twitch sharply. Connors heart beat practically through his chest as he eyed the ceiling trying to focus on something in this hazy blur. Evan moved his tight lips farther down his dick, sucking in determination. Connor felt three cold fingers reach down to his balls and fiddled with them teasingly. He squeezed and rolled them in his hands forcing a squeak from the taller boy. 

As Evans mouth reached the base of Connors cock, he opened his windpipe seeming to allow Connor to fuck his throat. Connor graciously obliged and began to thrust his hips into the boys pretty mouth. Tears began to well up in Evans eyes when Connor finally came, with a series of grunts and whines. 

As Connor regained his consciousness he smirked gently at the mess of a boy before him. Quickly the brunette swiped a finger along Evans bottom lip, catching the remaining come in his finger. Connor tapped Evans lips once more forcing the shiny finger in the other boys mouth. Evan got the idea and sucked on the finger, once more tasting Connors semon. The blonde felt a cold breeze rush between his legs, when he looked down to notice Connor prying his legs open. Evan flushed, nodding with a little smirk. 

"Can't waait to fuck your priiityy little ass senseless" the brunette purred. That seemed to make Evan bite down on Connors finger. Suddenly the shorter felt a forceful finger make its way up his ass. With this he whined in pain. He knew it was supposed to feel good soon, he just had to wait. 

Connor shimmied his fingers up the tight throbbing ring of skin, almost moaning at the thought of his large cock in the tiny whole and how good it would feel. He worked the boys ass gently, making sure he was comfortable even though he was begging to slide his unit into him. When Evan felt good enough for another finger, he nodded, letting Connor know when he felt comfortable enough. Connor slid in another finger seeming to move them both in and out faster this time. With a sharp crook of the middle finger, Evans back arched in pleasure with a tiny squeak escaping his lips. 

Connor smirked to himself, proud of having found the boys sweet spot. After moving his fingers inside the plush skin with a rapid pace Evans gasps filled the room. Connor knew he wasn't going to get much more time out of him if he didn't move steadily, so he removed the fingers, seeming to make the other boy whine. Without the forceful fingers Evan felt empty and cold and needy until he saw Connor take his own member between his hands. He slipped the condom on quickly, rubbed it with lube and gently rubbed the latex around the boys tight hole. "Yoou ready Hansen?"

Before Evan knew it he felt Connors warm, sharp dick enter his ass. He gasped at the feeling, needing more. Connor moved slowly, before he could tell the boy was situated. When he knew Evan was feeling comfortable he started to pound the other till his hips her flush against the others cheeks. In and out, in and out, each time Connor making sure to hit Evans sweet spot. 

Evan wasn't sure how much more he could take of this, he was already seeing stars. He felt a familiar warmth coil down lower in his stomach, but he had to keep going. Each hit made Evans breathe hitch faster, till he wasn't sure he was even properly breathing. 

Sweat bubbled on Connors forehead as he pushed farther and farther in, the rings squeezing his cock tighter. Both of the boys were unstoppable, not wanting to pause until the job was finished. 

Finally Evan couldn't take any more of it, when he felt a warm serum fill between his thighs. He was gasping and moaning and whimpering and- and he lost track of all the noises he was making it was just too much. Everything was too much. Until it wasn't. 

Evan came hard, Connor making sure to keep riding him through his high, even fucking Evan to the point he was sensitive. Connor came shortly after and the two lay together with heavy chests and flushed cheeks. Evan almost looked the same way he had in the bathroom hours before, his hair messy, sweaty forehead, alcohol ridden breathe. But this time he was glad to be where he was. 

Connor snaked an arm around the others waist, pulling the satin covers up both of them. They were exhausted and sensitive but all they needed right now was each other. Evans warm breathe padded against Connors chest as the two drifted off to sleep. 

The last thing Connor could remembers r was Evan sweetly whispering "I'm single by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Eh comments and kudos could be cool?  
> Sorry if this is kinda confusing, I was really tired when I wrote this. Whoops.
> 
> Lemme know if you want this to be a multi chapter thing


End file.
